


And That was The End of July

by kxxryscopter966



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M, OOC, buah kegalauan, bukan sesuatu yg menyenangkan tuk dibaca, mengusahakan canon tapi jatohnya...
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxxryscopter966/pseuds/kxxryscopter966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dia pergi, tetapi perasaanmu untuknya masih tetap tinggal. Dan saat itu tanggal 17 Juli, di mana kau menyadari apa yang sebenarnya sangat kau rindukan. Sentuhannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And That was The End of July

**Author's Note:**

> Seluruh karakter yang ada dalam fanfik ini memang nyata, tapi tidak dengan cerita ini. Fanfic ini murni imajinasi dari otak saya. I gain no profit for posting this fanfic.

Pukul 23:46. Kau mendengus, jadwal penerbanganmu pukul 00:30 dan kau masih heran apa yang terlintas di kepala Jose ketika memesan tiket pesawat dengan keberangkatan ‘sepagi’ ini, padahal kau tak keberatan jika harus menghabiskan malam di Saxony dan berangkat keesokan paginya – toh cuma menginap satu malam saja. Bunyi pintu lift yang terbuka datang menginterupsi, makin membuatmu tak fokus ketika kau tahu seorang pria yang lebih pendek berada di dalamnya.

“Hey.” Kau menyapa sementara pria itu membalas dengan ‘Halo’ tanpa suara. Kau berdehem, kakimu lantas bergerak masuk ke dalam lift.

“Sendiri?” Pria itu bertanya ketika kau menekan tombol lift menuju lantai terbawah hotel.

Kau balik menatapnya sambil tersenyum. “Begitulah. Jose di bawah menunggu kopor, karena aku lupa sesuatu-“

“Biar kutebak, _charger_ ponselmu, kan?”

Kau tertawa. Dia terlalu mengenalmu. “Jejeje _bingo_! Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa benda satu itu.” Dia balas tersenyum, hal yang kau benci karena itu artinya ia tak berinisiatif untuk melanjutkan topik pembicaraaan.

Benar saja, kesunyian seolah memakan kalian berdua. Kau tak begitu yakin sejak kapan rasa canggung itu muncul. Semuanya seolah berjalan baik-baik saja, hingga pada suatu titik kau merasa ada jarak yang cukup lebar antara kau dan dia.

Kalian selalu mengobrol tentang banyak hal hingga mabuk akibat berbotol-botol anggur yang kalian tenggak. Selalu ada emoji darinya – yang seringkali membuat Jose atau Àlex mempertanyakan hubungan kalian – di  obrolan harian WhatsApp-mu. Kau pun takkan pernah lupa seberapa sering kalian mengacaukan _motorhome_ Valentino dan menamainya sebagai ‘Inspeksi Repsol Honda’, tidak juga di suatu malam ketika Cal melemparkan botol ke arah kalian yang – dengan sengaja – mengganggu sesi bercumbunya dengan Lucy. Dan Paris... Ibiza... Florida... dan bahkan Jenewa... bersamanya, kau berani bersumpah takkan melupakannya barang satu sekon pun. Masa-masa di mana kebebasan seolah berada dalam genggaman – bebas melakukan hal gila, konyol, kekanakan yang kau pikir tak dapat dilakukan oleh seorang Daniel Pedrosa. Namun semakin waktu berjalan, semua itu makin memudar. Tak ada hal gila, tak ada minum-hingga-kita-melihat-matahari-terbit, yang tersisa hanya pertemuan resmi di acara sponsor serta satu atau dua pesan WhatsApp yang terkesan kaku – dan itupun hanya terjadi beberapa kali dalam satu bulan. Kau selalu bertanya-tanya mengapa ia berubah, tetapi kau tak seberani itu, kau terlalu takut untuk bertanya dan makin memperlebar jarak antara kalian berdua sehingga yang dapat kau lakukan hanya membuat hipotesa. Mungkin karena usia – mereka yang berusia tiga puluhan sudah merasa cukup tua untuk melakukan hal gila seperti ketika mereka berusia dua puluhan, bukan? – mungkin ia membencimu karena politik yang makin memanas di dalam _paddock_ dalam beberapa bulan ke belakang, atau mungkin karena _dia_ – entah wanita Swiss, Spanyol atau Italia yang selalu ia bawa ke _paddock_ akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin. Mungkin semua hipotesanya benar, mungkin juga salah.

“Tadi itu balapan yang hebat.” Dia memecah kesunyian yang agak membuatmu terkejut.

“Terimakasih. Kau juga hebat.” balasmu yang mengundang senyum rekan setimmu itu. Kau melihat nomor lift, rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun terjebak di dalamnya, tapi ternyata lift tersebut masih bergerak menuju lantai 5. “Sekarang aku bisa menghabiskan liburan musim panasku dengan berpesta tiap hari hingga pertengahan Agustus.”

“Kedengarannya bagus. Di Ibiza?”

 _Memangnya di mana lagi?_ “Ya... kau juga bisa datang kalau kau mau.” Wow. Tak hanya dia, kau juga kaget dengan kalimat yang keluar dari mulutmu sendiri. Mengamati air muka pria di hadapanmu kau mengerti apa yang akan dia katakan.

“Aku harap aku bisa, tapi...”

Tentu saja dia menolak. Kau tahu makna senyuman kecut itu.

“Jadi, artinya kau sudah merencanakan sesuatu yang lebih penting, aku benar?”

Dia tersenyum, kali ini dengan menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih. “Begitulah.”

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka, memperlihatkan beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang di _lobby_. Tak banyak tentu saja karena ini masih tengah malam. Tetapi, lebih dari itu... satu-satunya yang merebut perhatianmu adalah Dani, pria itu meraih tanganmu untuk berjabat tangan lantas menarik lehermu untuk sebuah pelukan. “Aku akan memberitahumu secepatnya. Nikmati liburanmu, _Juerguista_.”

“Kau juga.”

Dia pergi, tetapi perasaanmu untuknya masih tetap tinggal.

Dan saat itu tanggal 17 Juli, di mana kau menyadari apa yang sebenarnya sangat kau rindukan. Sentuhan _nya_.

***

Di sini sangat ramai. Wanita-wanita dengan bikini, pria-pria telanjang dada, beat musik yang begitu keras, tarian liar di sepanjang mata melihat, tipikal _pool party_.

Guille ada di sana, tertawa lebar ketika para wanita melempar Alex ke kolam renang. Bojan entah ke mana, sebelumnya ia berkata ingin mengambil dua gelas _cocktail_ , untuk ia sendiri dan untukmu, tapi hingga kini ia belum kembali – mungkin ‘tersesat’ menuju kamar tidur bersama para jalang. Sementara itu, kau di sini... dikelilingi tiga orang gadis yang tanpa absen menjamahi tubuhmu, mereka yang sepertinya ingin merobek kaus oblongmu dengan cuma-cuma. Kau menyipitkan matamu, merasa jijik, lantas memaksa pergi meninggalkan ketiga gadis itu dengan alasan ingin ke toilet.

Ini tidak benar. Kau merasa kosong di keramaian.

Ketika melewati toilet, kau tahu kakimu berkhianat. Kau tak sedang ingin ke sana. Sebagai gantinya, mereka membawamu berjalan ke halaman depan villa – bahkan dentuman musik itu masih terdengar dari sana. Kau butuh ketenangan, itu yang kau pikirkan ketika tanganmu menarik sebatang rokok dari dalam saku celanamu. Kau membakar ujungnya dan meletakkan ujung yang lain pada mulutmu. Batang tembakau itu terasa begitu nikmat. Kau berhenti sejenak ketika ponselmu bergetar.

Sebuah _e-mail_.

Dari Dani.

Kau gulirkan jemarimu di atas layar, hanya untuk mendapati kekecewaan yang perlahan membanjiri dirimu sendiri. Kau berusaha keras untuk menelan ludah, untuk menenangkan diri tetapi sia-sia, itu sudah terjadi. Bibirmu bergetar, kau tergugu, tetapi kau samarkan, menutupinya dengan rokok. Kali ini emosimu tak dapat berkhianat, kau menggeram, kau marah... ironinya, pada dirimu sendiri. Dengan frustasi kau menjambak rambutmu, bersamaan dengan air mata yang meluncur bebas dari mata kelammu. Kau menangis dalam diam, di tengah kebisingan.

Dan saat itu 24 Juli, kau tak pernah dilukai sesakit ini sebelumnya. Parahnya, ini bukan sakit fisik yang biasa kau tanggung; yang artinya, ini bukan sesuatu yang dapat ‘sembuh’ dengan mudah.

.

.

.

Dari: Dani Pedrosa ([daniel_pedrosa85@gmail.com](mailto:daniel_pedrosa85@gmail.com))

Untuk: Marc Márquez ([mmalenta93@gmail.com](mailto:mmalenta93@gmail.com))

Subyek: The Holiday “Plan”

Marc, bagaimana pestanya? Kuharap berjalan lancar. Jadi, dengan mengirim e-mail ini aku menebus janjiku untuk memberitahumu apa rencanaku untuk libur musim panas ini. Jadi... aku akan menikah akhir bulan ini dan aku sangat berharap kau bisa datang terlepas dari jadwal berpestamu yang sangat padat jeje. Detail tempat, waktu, dan semuanya tercantum di lampiran e-mail ini. Semoga harimu menyenangkan.

Dani.

P.S: Kau bisa mengajak Jose dan Alex, aku juga mengundang mereka lewat e-mail, yah... sebagai jaga-jaga kalau mereka tidak membuka akun mereka.

P.S.S: Sebenarnya aku menginginkamu menjadi best man-ku... tapi kau tahu... Eric akan murka jika aku melakukannya :D

Lampiran

Dani and Ale Wedding Invitation.png

8.6 MB

Pratinjau | Unduh

.

.

.

Dari: Marc Márquez ([mmalenta93@gmail.com](mailto:mmalenta93@gmail.com))

Untuk: Dani Pedrosa ([daniel_pedrosa85@gmail.com](mailto:daniel_pedrosa85@gmail.com))

Subyek: RE: The Holiday “Plan”

Kau mengacaukan jadwal pestaku, Pedrosa! D: Oke bercanda, aku senang akhirnya kau berencana untuk menikah. Ah, aku takkan punya teammate yang jomblo lagi mulai sekarang, sedih :((( Terimakasih atas undangannya, jika tak ada halangan aku (kami) akan datang. Selamat, Dani dan Calon Nyonya Pedrosa :)

.

.

.

Semuanya dusta, jadwal pesta, perasaan senangmu ketika mendengar ia akan menikah, rasa terimakasihmu ketika ia mengundangmu untuk menjadi saksi salah satu momen paling penting dalam hidupnya, ucapan selamatmu untuk mereka, dan emoji bodoh yang kau ketik di badan e-mail itu. Tanganmu bergetar, dengan susah payah kau klik _send_. Tepat setelahnya kau telan tiga butir _Valium diazepam_ yang sejak tadi kau sembunyikan dalam genggaman tanganmu. Seingatmu, kau berhenti mencandunya sejak awal 2016, tapi kini kau tak punya pilihan lain, pria bajingan itu yang memaksamu untuk tenggelam dalam halusinasi. Di mana hanya di sanalah kau bisa memilikinya, dengan utuh.

 _And that was the end of July_ , _when I officially lose my first love_.

**Author's Note:**

> Juerguista: party-animal (istilah buat mereka yang gila pesta)  
> Valium diazepam: anti depresan, berdasarkan apa yang saya baca dari literatur sih termasuk golongan psikotropika.
> 
> HAHAHAHAHA /insert evil laugh here/  
> Ok saya berasa maso sekali di sini, dalam artian saya berhasil nyiksa diri dengan membuat kapal kesayangan saya ini karam T___T But Marc, sorry I’m not sorry for torturing you :P Jadi, saya galau karena jadwal race masih begitu jauuuuuh di pertengahan Agustus dan ketika baca wawancara Marc – pasca dia menang di Sachsenring – dengan reporter di mana dia bilang, “Sekarang saatnya pergi berenang, nongkrong sama temen-temen, dan party.” saya jadi terinspirasi dan lahirlah crappy fanfic macem ini XD Bisa dibilang ini fanfic dadakan karena saya baru bikin draft tanggal 17, lantas nulisnya tanggal 20 cukup dalam 4 jam /no Saya bertekad menyelesaikan secara kilat karena sudah terlanjur berkomitmen untuk posting at least satu fanfic sebelum minggat dalam rangka liburan ke Jogja. Akhir kata, thank you for reading! :)


End file.
